This application for a MEPI Programmatic Award will establish the Novel Education Clinical Trainees and Researchers (NECTAR) program at the University of Zimbabwe College of Health Sciences (UZCHS). UZCHS is the centre of medical research and education for Zimbabwe. NECTAR will be a consortium of investigators based on the long history of strong and productive collaborations in education and research between faculty at UZCHS and faculty at Stanford University and the University of Colorado Denver. The NECTAR consortium will consolidate the unique education and research training experience and expertise available in each of the consortium institutions. UZCHS, is the applicant institution and the site of most NECTAR activities. The strategy of NECTAR is that improvements in the approach to medical education at the medical student and post graduate levels, coupled with programs to improve faculty training and support and investments in novel educational models and technologies, will lead to improved capacity of UZCHS to meet the healthcare training and research capacity needs of Zimbabwe. The goals of NECTAR are to: (1) Increase the number and improve the proficiency of UZCHS medical graduates in PEPFAR priority areas. (2) Improve the retention of UZCHS graduates in Zimbabwe and increase the proportion of recent graduates who practice in Zimbabwe, serve as faculty at UZCHS, conduct research and are engaged in PEPFAR health priority areas. (3) Improve the recruitment and retention of academic faculty at UZCHS by transforming the UZCHS academic environment, creating new and sustainable educational and clinical partnerships and research opportunities.